


The Panther's Den

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing is never worth it, unless everyone is getting something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panther's Den

After months and months of searching, he had finally found it. He knew he wouldn't be able to return to his home without paying back what he had stolen. He was cast out for swindling innocent shopkeepers of their goods. The teenage boy with the fiery, demon hair. He wreaked havoc on his village, keeping to the rumor of him being the son of the demon lord. He never understood why anyone would think that of him. He was a normal teenager with a small family and he had mischievous ways. Okay, he was a little more mischievous than the other boys were, but that gave people no right to call him a demon child.

So after stealing copious amounts of goods and merchandise, he was cast out until he was able to pay back every cent. He had prepared to leave his father and two sisters behind in search of enough loot when one of his close friends had heard about the news. Upon his arrival, he had explained to his friend that there was a place far away, deep in the enchanted forest. "Great amounts of gold and jewels for the taking," he had said. "Just sitting there unguarded, waiting to be snatched up." The teenage boy with the fiery hair had listened with open ears as his red headed friend told him about how hunters happened upon the place. He had listened as his best friend told him about how some wanders came back with bags and bags of gold. He had listened as the red head had also told him how dangerous it was. Traveling through dangerous plains and hot deserts.

The boy with the orange hair didn't care. He wasn't afraid of anything out there. The boy had been skeptical about the story and these riches, but he would do anything just to be able to go back to his family. So he had traveled. And he searched and searched. He had trudged through plains, fighting his way against roaring lions and horned beasts. He collapsed in the hot desert, passing out from exhausting, just waiting for the vultures to attack his body. He fought them off with all his strength. He wouldn't die in that godforsaken place. He would keep going until he reached the enchanted forest.

When he thought he would never get there his feet touched soft soiled ground. His deep mocha eyes gazed at long chartreuse grass. He had made it to the forest and he couldn't believe his eyes. His booted feet walked through the forest, gazing at the towering strong trees. The green leaves flowing in the breeze and looking as if they were practically breathing. He watched the small mammals go on about their business, eating their nourishments and frolicking. He gazed at the sight of a young centaur sitting under a tree, asleep. He had heard of the creature existing, but had never actually seen one.

Its short spiky hair resembled his, though it was in the opposite contrast in the shade of white. The whole body was in fact a pale gray, coming close to white. Its hooves were as black as its fingernails. The boy continued to gaze before he realized that he was staring. He quickly looked away and made his way farther from the creature and deeper into the forest. He continued to search of anything out of the ordinary, but it was a lot harder in a forest full of enchanted creatures. He wasn't sure what he should be looking for and gave up the search for another day.

He was just glad that he wasn't sleeping in the desert any longer. He sat against a tree and gazed out at his surroundings. Sometimes he wishes he lived in a place like such. Everything surrounding him was beautiful and he kind of enjoyed the solitude. He enjoyed not being attacked by his father every morning or the constant glares from villagers at his orange hair. He sighed and let his eyes droop closed. He thought he might as well get some sleep before he continued his search.

The sun rose high, beaming its heat down onto the world below. The trees seem to awake from their own slumber, rustling softly in the morning breeze and helping with wind circulation. The orange haired boy groaned as the wind blew through his short chaotic hair. He stretched, frowning at how heavy his body felt. He started to slowly flutter his eyes open, his burnt orange lashes softly brushing across his cheeks. His half-lidded eyes caught sight of a blurry forest as his pupils tried to adjust to the brightness of the early morning. He looked around and stared at the blurry white figure standing in front of him. He could hear the crunching of grass under its feet and the boy quickly started to blink his eyes faster and pulled the cleaver like dagger from his sash. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was quick to his feet, but found no figure around him.

He circled the tree, looking for whatever he had saw, but his eyes found nothing. He frowned and slowly slipped his dagger back into his sash, tying the white cloth tighter around his waist. He started to recede from the large tree, looking over his shoulder every now and then, hoping to catch who ever had been watching him.

The white centaur leaned out from behind a different tree and gazed at the disappearing figure of the young boy. He wondered where he had come from, being that no human usually came through those parts. His gold orbs surrounded in black pools continued to gaze until the boy was gone. He hoped that the child wasn't there to disturb his master and if he was, he hoped he would leave before something terrible happened to him.

The orange hair boy sighed as he gazed at a large pond situated in the corner of the deepest part of the forest. He had wondered how long he had been walking and hoped that he was getting closer to his destination. He made his way to the bank of the pond and sat on the edge. Taking off his boots, he looked down and into the crystal clear waters. He noticed different species of fish swimming about without a care in the world. He smiled softly and set his boots down next to him.

Slipping his feet in the cool water, he sighed in content. The fluid felt amazing on his hot sweaty feet and he wished he could jump in and cool his whole body. Smirking wide at the thought, he quickly slipped his feet from the water and backed up from the edge. Getting a running start, he sprinted towards the body of water and jumped. His lithe body soared through the warm breeze of air and impacted into the water with a great splash.

He dived deep, exploring the visible underwater environment. He surprised to see it fluttering with life. He slowly swam his way back to the surface and gulped in a large amount of air. He felt so much better now that he wasn't sweating and feeling the humidity wrapping around him. He knew it was always worse in the forest, but he was glad he could enjoy it. He swam the surface, ignoring the fact that he was retreating from his boots and weapon that usually was held in his sash. Swimming and swimming, he realized that the current seemed to be getting stronger, pulling him farther away from the small pond. He tried desperately to swim back, but the water pushed him farther and before he knew it he was being directed to a larger body of water.

His eyes enlarged as he eyed the beauty around him. He could see the icy Hyōrinmaru Mountains. He looked around, seeing the vast size of the rolling green hills and the soft short grass spread around the large pond. His eyes stopped dead on a large rocky mountain, free of any greenery of any kind. A large waterfall roared and flowed down, splashing into the large pond. The boy was entranced by the rainbow colors that peeked through from the bubbling water where the waterfall ended.

He started to make his way over, swimming casually as to not miss out on the glorious view. He raised his head slowly to look up the waterfall, wondering what the top of the rocky mountain looked like. He knew he wasn't there to explore, but the place was just too damn beautiful to not want to. He started to lower his head back down to the water he was floating in when he caught something glinting and catching the sun's light from behind the waterfall.

He continued to gaze, but couldn't see it again. Maybe he was dreaming? He sighed and was getting ready to turn around when he caught the glint again. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see if there was anything actually behind there. He frowned at the waterfall, now being a nuisance to his eyesight. He thought of going through it, but he didn't want to get hurt by the water pressure. Looking around, he noticed something sitting on a rock near the waterfall. Swimming closer, he noticed it was a small wooden flute, undamaged and on display. Scowling at it as if it was mocking him, he picked it up. He wondered what a flute was doing out there, in the middle of nowhere.

He brought it up to his lips and blew into it. The melody was high pitched and echoed throughout the small area. Pulling it away, he waited, wondering if anything was going to happen. He rolled his eyes at the silence and set the flute back down on top of the rock. He started to swim away from the waterfall, upset that he wouldn't be able to explore it a little more. He got a couple feet away from the rushing water, when he started to hear a sound.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as the waterfall started to split down the middle. His eyes enlarged and turned his full attention back towards it. Swimming, he watched as the waterfall opened like a pair of large double doors. It created a opening and the boy swam right between it, listening as the waterfall started to close right behind him. He continued to swim and swim until he made it to a small bank where the water ended. He walked up the sloping ground, listening as his clothing dripped water onto the dry ground.

Gazing into the large cave, he noticed a large pile of gold sitting in the very corner. Various colors of jewels and crystals were spread about throughout the gold pieces. Plush silk pillows sat right beside them and ceramic bottles as well. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over towards it. He had finally found what he had been looking for the past months. No more worrying about if he and his family would eat another meal or if he would be able to get his sisters any clothing. Did you really think he would steal for no reason? He wasn't the type of child to do such a thing. His mother had always told him to do what was best for his sisters. He knew his father worked, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. So he had started to steal. He had stolen food for his family. He had stolen clothing and toys for his sisters. He had stolen to keep his sisters happy and his family warm at night.

But now, now he would be able to buy whatever he desired. He would be able to buy enough food to last a whole week and maybe longer. He giggled as he started to stuff doubloons into his pockets. He had wished he didn't leave his utility sash at the edge of the small pond. He continued to stash coins into his pants and slipped gold necklaces around his neck, trying to get more and more to take back with him.

He was so hypnotized by the glitter and gold, that he didn't notice the large shadow behind him. It loomed over him in all its naked glory and gazed down as the boy continued to grab at the shimmering pieces. The figure had had enough of being ignored and reached his hand out, pushing the boy's head down against the pile of gold. The child groaned in pain, but wasn't hurt to bad. He whipped his head around and sneered at the figure, only to stare in astonishment at how large the creature was.

Being at least half a foot taller than the boy, he stood looming over him. His sky blue hair fell past his shoulders and down to his waist. His eyes were a bright aquamarine with greenish-blue markings rounding them off and making them look far more intense. The boy continued to gaze at the creature before him, trying not to look at the enormous piece of meat dangling between the man's legs.

He wasn't really sure what he should do. He didn't want to leave without the gold, but he didn't know if he would be able to leave at all. He watched with horror as the creature reached out and grabbed him by the hair. The boy yelled out in pain and struggled in the man's grip. Grabbing at the man's large clawed hand, he tried to pry them from his short locks.

The creature began to rip the boy's clothing off, starting with his tan short-sleeved tunic. He threw it away before making the boy's dark brown legging pants disappear. He let go of his hair and let the boy drop down onto the gold of which he had come for. The teenager watched with horror in his eyes as the creature advanced on him and grabbed his legs. He was pulled closer and his lower body was lifted into the air.

Watching with deep mocha eyes, he gazed as the creature descend and he felt a tongue push at the sides his orifice. He whined out into the deep cave, listening as it echoed back to him. He felt the wet appendage slurp at the side before it pushed inside. The boy had never felt a sensation quite like that one and he listened as he heard his voice deepen in sound. His throat produced the sounds of heated moaning and he felt the tongue flicking at his insides before it started to penetrate into him.

The teenager's eyes started to darken and he watched as blue orbs darkened as well, turning into a deep rich royal blue color. Moaning, he continued to watch the blue eyes as the creature continued to taste him deeply. He knew he should probably try to get away from the intruding tongue, but he couldn't help the way it made him feel. He looked down to see is cock, hard and dribbling globs of precum onto his stomach. He shuddered and closed his eyes, moaning as he felt the appendage swirl and flick around inside him. It started to retreat and he whimpered at how empty it made him feel.

He felt a pressure on his cock and felt a clawed hand start to slowly stroke him in a tortured fashion. He moaned, arching his back against the hard pieces of metal behind him. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the man that was now lowering his body down and stroking his own member of a larger proportion. The boy couldn't help gaze down at how much larger it was compared to his. The head was a light shade of pink and it protruded out, curving and dripping its own fluids onto his.

The boy wondered what was going to happen next, when he felt the strong calloused hands grip his thighs. They were spread open and the man's shaft pressed up against the boy's puckered hole. Feeling the familiar pressure, he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. He felt the creature push forward, snapping it's hips and burying himself into the orange haired boy beneath him with a growl.

The boy's mouth was wide open, as was his eyes, as he gazed up into the cave. He could feel the saliva dripping from his mouth as the man started to spread him wider and wider. The creature pulled out only to slam back inside, moaning at the tight feeling around him. The tightness the boy created was giving him the best feeling in the world and he couldn't help but snap his hips forward at a quicker pace. He watched the boy in the fit of pleasure, the boy biting his knuckle to prevent any sound from falling from his mouth.

The boy looked so erotic and he knew it must be a first for the child. He pushed the boy's legs wider, enjoying the way his cock looked slipping in and out of the teenager. He leaned over pushing himself deeper inside, moaning at the comforting feeling before he captured the sweet lips. He let his tongue divulge inside, letting it caress the child's smaller appendage.

He continued to pound and grind into the boy, enjoying how he clenched around him and the feel of the boy's hard-on rubbing between them. He started to ride him harder, listening as the boy tried to grab at the coins beneath him.

The teenager could feel himself getting closer to his climax. His toes were curling painfully and his cock was being rubbed beneath firm abs. He screamed his orgasm, his back arching and he felt the strings of cum shooting across his stomach and chest, but the creature was far from finished.

He heard the man chuckle low and he continued to screw the boy until he felt the coiling in his own belly. He started to push deeper, wanting to mark the boy with his essences before pulling out and letting the rest shot onto the boy's hole. He watched his own cum dribble out of the boy and onto the golden doubloons lying beneath him.

The boy was exhausted, laying there drenched in sweat and cum, panting with hooded eyes as he gazed up at the creature before him. He watched as the man smirked wide and heard one word before he passed out from shock and exhaustion. "Delicious."

The boy groaned and began to wake from what he thought was a quick nap. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed out in front of him. Remembering what happened, his eyes snapped open and he quickly rose into a standing position. He frowned, noticing he was lying near his boots and utility sash. He looked over his shoulder to see that he was in fact at the small pond he had took a dip in. He was wearing his clothing from before and nothing seemed to be out of place.

Was it all a dream? Did he really find the gold and get attacked by the demon? He blushed at the thought of the blue haired creature. Those piercing aquamarine eyes and long blue hair. It was like nothing he had seen before. He shook his head of the thoughts and quickly slipped his boots on. He refused to go back to that place and he would just have to find the money some other way.

He reached for his utility sash and noticed a few brown clothe bags sitting a few feet away from him. Frowning, he tied his sash around his waist and made his way over. Squatting down, he reached for one of the bags and untied it. It fell over, revealing a heap of gold coins. His eyes enlarged and he did the same to the other bag, realizing they were all full of coins. His eyes widened and he quickly started to push the coins back into the bags.

He couldn't believe his luck. He was really going to go home without being empty handed. He thanked the Gods or whoever that he was having that kind of luck. He would be able to go home to his family and he would be able to live normally.

He tied the bags onto his sash and grabbed some water from the pond before he started making his way out of the forest. He stopped at the edge where it ended and the desert begun. Looking over his shoulder he wondered if he would ever venture back to this place. He wondered if he would see the white centaur again or the beautiful surround areas. He frowned and turned his attention back towards the desert and started to trudge towards home. He wondered if the blue haired man had been a figment of his imagination or if he was in fact real. He made his way home, the enchanted forest behind him and left alone.

The white centaur sat under his normal tree, gazing at the home he had lived in for centuries. It had always been him and his master. No person ever ventured there. They were always too afraid, hearing that horrible man-eating monsters lived throughout the enchanted forest. He had always wanted to engage in some type of communication with a human. He always wanted to know about the other parts of the world. He did enjoy being with his master, but sometimes it was lonely just with the two of them.

He looked up when he heard the crunch of grass beneath feet. Rising to his four legs he stared at his master coming his way. He frowned when he saw the forlorn look on his master's face. His master always had a neutral expressionless face and the depressed look didn't sit well with the centaur.

"…Why did ya let 'em go?" The blue haired creature gazed into golden eyes before tutting and looking away.

"It wasn't right to keep him here. You know that." The white centaur frowned, his golden eyes shimmering with sadness. "I know, Shiro, but it just wasn't right."

"You're probably right, but still." Shiro watched as his master walked passed him and towards the outer part of the forest. "…Grimmjow?" He waited to see if his master would acknowledge his voice. "Was he worth it? …I mean him knowing about us. Do ya think he'll come back?"

His master let out a dry chuckle. "I doubt it. There was nothing here for him, but a way back to wherever he had come from. He was brave even coming here, but I think it was a one time thing." The blue haired man looked over his shoulder and gazed down at the white centaur. "And he was worth it, through and through." Shiro watched as his master disappeared through the dense forest and he sat back down under his tree. He wondered if the boy was thinking the same thing. He wondered if the boy thought it had been worth it. Worth all the gold he was given and what was taken from him in return. He wondered if the boy thought it was worth it to even come back to visit the enchanted forest and the Panther's den.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was based off of a very short yaoi comic I read online. There have been many requests for a continuation, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. Also this is the first story I tried to do without much dialogue. It was very hard, but I'm still working on my writing skills.


End file.
